Run For His Money
by cripeswolfdee
Summary: The Duplicate O’Neill comes back to the SGC, aged 30, looking for help. He also sets his sites on Major Carter… SPOILER ALERT! Finished!
1. Default Chapter

Run For His Money – working title  
  
Spoilers: Season 7- Fragile Balance  
  
Description: The Duplicate O'Neill comes back to the SGC, aged 30, looking for help. He also sets his sites on Major Carter...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, much to my dismay, and I am only writing this for fun.  
  
Author's Note: Jack's clone, from what I can tell, never really took a name, that we know of, so I'm gonna make one up, as we can't be calling him 'Jack', it'd get too confusing. If he did take one and I missed it, let me know so I can change mine. Thanks!  
  
1/?  
  
Major Samantha Carter briskly walked to the briefing room. If she didn't hurry she would be late, and then she'd never hear the end of it from Colonel Jack O'Neill. Shuffling through her notes about their last mission, Carter did not look up in time to stop herself with colliding into someone. She cursed as her papers went flying.  
  
"Let me help." The person she bumped into said, bending down and picking up some papers. When he handed them to her he smiled warmly. "You should be watching where you're going Carter."  
  
Carter looked up at him. She thought she recognized him, but his face wasn't familiar to her. "Have we met?"  
  
He smiled again, nodding his head. "Briefly."  
  
Carter smiled back in return, then looked at her watch. "I'm late for a briefing, thanks." Carter rushed to the briefing room, her mind on the guy she just ran into. He was cute, a little taller then her, with brown hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to know her. Her mind ran through all the faces she could remember, and nothing came to her memory. He was familiar, but she couldn't place him. Carter apologized as she walked into the briefing room, late, and blushed under O'Neill's curious look.  
  
"You're late Carter." He told her.  
  
"Yes Colonel, I know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Carter looked at him, annoyed that he was questioning her. "I ran into someone and my papers went everywhere."  
  
O'Neill stared her down, but when General Hammond cleared his throat, he turned to watch the general. "Dr. Jackson, what can you tell me about the planet?"  
  
Carter found her mind wandering during Daniel Jackson's briefing. She usually listened to him, interjected where she could. Mostly, she enjoyed listening to Daniel talk, his smooth voice comforting. Now it just lulled her into a daydream. She kept replaying her accident, hoping that somehow she'd be able to place that man. "Major!" Carter jumped when she heard O'Neill shout her name. She blushed again, feeling her cheeks burn as she tried to figure out what she was asked. "General Hammond asked if you had anything to add?"  
  
"Oh, uh, no." Carter said, trying to avoid O'Neill's scrutinizing eyes. "He pretty much summed it up."  
  
Daniel gave her a blank stare. "Uh, Sam, you may want to tell the general about what you discovered in the soil."  
  
Carter gave Daniel a grateful look as she rummaged through her papers. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted today."  
  
"Are you ok?" O'Neill asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit...distracted." She said again. Carter found the paper she was looking for and began to read off the sheet. "So you see, General Hammond, the planet's soil is not completely, for lack of a better term, dead yet. If they irrigate, they will be able to grow crops again. Might take a few years, but I believe, that with our help, we can help these people."  
  
The general nodded, told them he'd send SG-7 in a few days, and then dismissed the team. Carter jumped and tried to leave before O'Neill could talk to her, but that was not to be so.  
  
"Major Carter, are you feeling ill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
Of course Teal'c would ask. He was always concerned for everyone on the team. If they acted abnormal, he noticed and questioned. It took him three months to quit asking her about her mood swings once a month. Carter figured that O'Neill had finally told him about PMS, and that it would be best to stop asking her. Carter had no doubt in her mind that the Jaffa knew her 'schedule' better then she did. Carter turned to him and smiled. "Yes Teal'c, thanks."  
  
He gave her a quizzical look, then he turned to O'Neill. "Teal'c asked if you are feeling ill, and you said yes and thanked him. What's wrong?"  
  
Carter sighed. "I meant to say no. Nothing is wrong. I just got a bit-"  
  
"Distracted. Yes, we know. Now we want to know why." O'Neill asked.  
  
"It's not like you to tone out my talks." Daniel said, walking up to the threesome.  
  
"That's my job." O'Neill said, still looking at Carter.  
  
"What are you guys, my brothers?" She asked, suddenly feeling crowded. "Fine. I ran into a cute guy, he says we've met, but I can't place him." And with that, she gathered her papers and left the briefing room.  
  
Daniel smiled at her as she left. "Well good for her. It's about time she got a love interest."  
  
"She only said he was cute Danny." O'Neill said, running after Carter. He quickly caught up to her and ignored her exasperated sigh. "What's he look like? Maybe I can help place him."  
  
Carter was about to stop and tell O'Neill that she wanted to be left alone when she looked ahead of her and saw General Hammond talking with her guy. Well, he wasn't her guy, yet. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she turned to O'Neill and pointed to the guy. "He looked like that."  
  
O'Neill followed her finger and saw who she was pointing too. "I don't recognize him." O'Neill scrunched his eyes, trying to place the face. "He does look familiar though." Before Carter could stop him, O'Neill was walking up to the general and the mysterious guy. "Hi. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill." He held out his hand.  
  
The younger man smiled, then shook his hand. "Colonel, I'd like you to met, uh..." General Hammond turned to the guy for his name.  
  
"Jon Niles." The guy smiled.  
  
"Pleased, I'm sure." O'Neill couldn't help it, the guy already annoyed him. To have gotten Carter's attention like he did, O'Neill knew he wouldn't like the guy.  
  
The general looked between the two, striked by their similarities. "Colonel O'Neill, this is...well, he's..." General Hammond had no idea how to tell the colonel who the guy was.  
  
"Duplicate O'Neill." Daniel Jackson said, walking up to the trio. 


	2. 2

2/?  
  
Author's Note: Dr. Frasier is still the SGC's doctor, 'cause it's just easier to write that.  
  
General Hammond had the entire SG-1 team, plus O'Neill's clone, in his office. O'Neill had been venting for the last fifteen minutes about the inadequacy of the Asgard, while everyone just listened. There was no point in stopping him, or trying to reason, so they just waited.  
  
When he was done he looked at the group. "Well?" He demanded. No one knew what he wanted them to say.  
  
Daniel spoke up first, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe, uh, Thor can explain."  
  
"I can't believe that instead of curing you they accelerated your growth." Carter commented, looking at Duplicate O'Neill.  
  
"Those stupid little gray aliens!" O'Neill shouted.  
  
"Carter, contact the Asgard. In the meantime, lets make Jon comfortable." General Hammond ordered.  
  
The gang left his office and he sighed. Two O'Neill's, again. Would any of them survive it?  
  
In the mess hall Daniel was talking to the other O'Neill. "It hasn't been very long since you've been here."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"So, uh, we call you Jon?" Daniel asked.  
  
O'Neill put his food down next to Daniel. "Clever by the way, taking my first name and a variation of my last." O'Neill said, sitting down. He was annoyed. Very annoyed. At everyone. Thor. Carter. This guy. Even Daniel for making friends with the guy. What annoyed him the most was the looks 'Jon' was receiving from the women.  
  
Daniel picked up on O'Neill's foul mood and tried to lighten his spirits by telling him some 'funny' story from Abydos, but O'Neill was having none of it. He just scowled into his food. Giving up on him, Daniel turned back to Jon. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Jon shook his head. "Like I'm fifty."  
  
O'Neill shot him a death look. "Maybe you should get the doc to check you out." Good idea. Subject the guy to tests. Brilliant. O'Neill hid his smile at his geniusness by taking a bite out of his roll. If he hated tests, then so would, Jon.  
  
"I will accompany you." Teal'c said, joining the group. He had been ordered to watch the clone by the general, at least until they knew for sure that he was the clone.  
  
Jon stood and allowed himself to be lead to the infirmary. He hated tests, but chances were good that he would not get out of them, so he might as well get them over with. Jon smiled when he saw Carter, talking to her friend, Dr. Janet Frasier. "I'm to be a science experiment." He told Carter when he walked in.  
  
Dr. Frasier looked up and held her breath for a moment. Carter was right, he was handsome. "I will try to make these tests as painless as possible."  
  
Jon flashed her a smile. "I know. You've always tried to be gentle." Dr. Frasier smiled at the compliment, and ignored the uneasy feeling in her stomach. O'Neill didn't say stuff like that, he didn't smile like that, but this wasn't O'Neill. This was Jon Niles, who, after the age of fifteen had lived a different life then O'Neill.  
  
After an hour of tests and questions, Jon was free to go. Carter walked him to the guests quarters, relieving Teal'c for a while. "Thor hasn't contacted us yet, but we won't quit until we get some answers." She reassured him.  
  
Jon nodded. "I didn't get to finish my dinner, and I'm sure you haven't had any, so would you like to catch a bite to eat with me?"  
  
Carter shyly smiled. "You don't mean literally, do you?"  
  
Jon laughed. "No, not unless you want to go fishing?"  
  
"Uh, no." She smiled again. His eyes were so warm when they were looking at her. "Sure, dinner sounds nice." She answered his original question. "Just let me get ready."  
  
"An hour ok?" Carter nodded, then headed to the showers. 


	3. 3

3/?  
  
A/N: A reviewer asked why Sam and Jack didn't recognize Jon. Here's my take. Jon's DNA is not an exact replica of Jack's, as we were told in the episode, so in my thinking it would change his appearance a bit (that also follows with my story, as I don't want him to be like a twin to Jack). Also, I figured that if Jack didn't recognize himself as a boy, I don't have to write that he recognized himself from 20 years before. So anyway, to make this short, they didn't recognize Jon b/c I basically didn't want them to. Hehehe Thanks for the reviews!!!!!  
  
O'Neill saw Carter as she was leaving her room to meet Jon at his. "Going out for the night?" He asked. She was probably going out with Janet. They both needed some down time, they worked too hard.  
  
"Yes." Carter answered, avoiding O'Neill's eyes.  
  
Sudden realization hit him like a brick. "You're going out with him." O'Neill said. She blushed and looked everywhere but at him. "I don't think it's such a good idea."  
  
Her eyes darted to him. Was he concerned, or just jealous? Deciding it was the latter, Carter began to get defensive. "It's just dinner."  
  
"We don't know about him yet." O'Neill declared.  
  
"If I'm not safe with him, then I'm not safe with you."  
  
"Carter, he might not even be my clone. Dr. Frasier hasn't gotten the results yet-"  
  
"I just talked to her. It's him." She fixed him with a glare daring him to come up with something else. When he didn't say anything she sighed. "It's just dinner sir." She said again.  
  
"Then why do you have a dress on?" This guy was beginning to piss him off.  
  
Carter blushed slightly, but stood her ground. "Because it feels nice to have one on sometimes. To feel like a girl with a guy sometimes."  
  
O'Neill looked her up and down. She did look beautiful. She made a wonderful woman. "I'd take you out if you'd want." He said, his voice quieter.  
  
"It probably wouldn't be a good idea, sir." What was his problem anyway? She was going to be late and then Jon would think she wasn't coming, and then he'd search her out.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
She wasn't ready for this. O'Neill's questions were starting to unnerve her. Before she could stop herself she answered him truthfully. "Because he isn't you." And with that she turned and went to Jon's room, leaving O'Neill to watch her leave.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
An hour later O'Neill was at the local bar with Daniel. "What'd she mean by 'He isn't you?'" He asked, nursing his third beer.  
  
Daniel was sitting next to him, doing his friendly duties. O'Neill had searched him out, practically ordering Daniel to join him at the bar. With the way the day had gone, Daniel figured he just needed to vent about Jon. For the first beer and a half he bitched about Jon, after that it was Carter this, Carter that. Daniel knew there were hidden feelings there before, but never did he think they were this extreme. Rubbing his eyes for the umpteenth time, Daniel said, "She probably just meant that he isn't like you, because of his new memories." It didn't matter what he'd have said, O'Neill wasn't listening to him.  
  
"I'd have taken her out on the town." O'Neill said, finishing his beer.  
  
"I know Jack." Daniel agreed.  
  
"Do you think she hates me?"  
  
Swallowing his sigh, Daniel prepared himself for a long night. 


	4. 4

4/?  
  
Jon opened the door when Carter lightly tapped it. He looked handsome in civilian clothes, black slacks, and a blue turtleneck. He probably raided Daniel's closet, Sam thought. His brown eyes searched out her blue ones and he instantly knew something was wrong. "Sam? What is it?"  
  
She was near tears, but she was fighting them, desperately trying to gain control of her emotions. O'Neill's confrontation had shook her, and she was having trouble regaining her composure. Deciding not to burden Jon with her problems, she gave him a brave smile. "Nothing." She shook her head to further emphasize that nothing was wrong.  
  
Jon gave her a disapproving look. "I know that's not true Sam."  
  
It was unsettling to hear him use her name instead of Carter. She was oddly comforted when the colonel called her Carter. His nickname for her in a way. And to hear this guy, this clone of O'Neill's calling her by her first name, it was the beginning of her unraveling. "Its nothing Jon." She said again.  
  
He was unconvinced and offered her to come in. She did, relishing the chair he had pointed to while he got her some water. She was barely able to stand there in the doorway, her nerves so shook up. When Jon handed her the water she took a sip and placed it on the table next to the chair. Jon sat on the bed and looked at her. Carter looked into his eyes and saw concern. Those were the same eyes that stared back at her at briefings when she was rambling. The same ones that told her a million things that words couldn't say. She knew those eyes very well. Jon was letting her have some time, and for that she was grateful. She didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.  
  
After a few long moments of silence Jon's stomach growled and he smiled an apology at her. Carter smiled and looked at the clock. 8:30. "We should go." She said quietly.  
  
Jon watched her as she stood and prepared to leave. He could tell that her heart wasn't into going out. Something had bothered her. "Let's stay in." He suggested, and she was more then willing to agree. "I'll be right back then." He said as he went to the kitchen to get some food for them both.  
  
Carter looked around the room. Of course Jon wouldn't have decorated, he'd only been there a few hours. There were a few books that he must have brought with him. A fishing book, a hockey book, and a juggling book. Curious, Carter began to read the juggling book. Since when had the colonel been interested in juggling? Then she remembered, this wasn't the colonel. A deep feeling of sadness seemed to wash over her. This guy wasn't Colonel Jack O'Neill. He was just a clone who had a few memories that were the same as O'Neill's. He didn't even look that much like O'Neill. Ok, he looked a lot like the colonel. Carter remembered seeing old photos of her CO, and if she'd have thought about it when she'd first met Jon, she would have known who he was. But as it was, this guy wasn't the colonel that she knew. The one that she grew to need in her life more then she cared to admit.  
  
This wasn't the colonel that she loved.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Daniel groaned as he helped O'Neill into his car. He knew better then to let Jack drive to the bar, so they'd left his truck as the SGC. With another grunt Jack was in the passenger seat. Daniel buckled him in and drove to his house. He'd have to take Jack in in the morning anyway, so this would just be easier. In his driveway Daniel looked at Jack, who was sleeping next to him. This was not going to be fun. Where was Teal'c when you needed him?  
  
Daniel woke Jack, who just stared at him. "We have to go inside Jack."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Home. Well, my home anyway." Daniel said as he helped Jack out of the car. With a few heaves and a ho Daniel managed to get Jack to his couch, where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion. Jack was not going to be fun in the morning.  
  
Daniel went to his room to change, then turned on his computer. His e-mail box was full, as it had been days since he'd checked it. Most of it was spam, so those were deleted quickly enough, leaving only three messages for him to read. One was a joke from Sam, and then a joke from Janet, and even Jack had sent him a joke. Daniel laughed at the irony of it. He wasn't the one who needed the cheering up. 


	5. 5

5/?  
  
Jon came back to his quarters with two sandwiches, two bowls of blue Jell- O, and two cokes. He opened the door and was about to announce his arrival to Carter when he noticed that she was not in the room. He laid the tray on the small table next to Carter's water and frowned. Where was she? He decided to search her out, since her earlier mood worried him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Carter had gone to Janet's. She needed a friend and knew that Janet would be there for her. When Cassie opened the door she found a red faced, teary- eyed major on her doorstep. Janet wasn't far behind her. "Sam?" Janet asked, immediately worried.  
  
Sam just fell into Janet's arms, crying uncontrollably. Somehow Janet had managed to get Sam inside and seated on the sofa. Cassie brought in tissues, chocolate, and a glass of water. The three were seated on the sofa when Sam began to cry again. From what Janet had gotten out of her, this was Jack's fault. She'd have a word with him in the morning, she decided, but right now her friend needed her. "Sam, calm down. Here," She reached for the water, "drink some of this and then tell me what happened."  
  
Sam had managed to calm herself to quiet sobs by the time the water was gone. "I was going to have dinner with Jon-"  
  
"Who's Jon?" Cassie asked. Janet shot her a 'let-the-woman-speak' look.  
  
Ignoring Cassie's question, Sam continued. "And I was excited too, because he's cute, and he's so much like the colonel." Tears began to well up Sam had to stop her story for another crying fit. Janet sent Cassie for more water and when she returned Sam drunk the glass up. Calming herself again, Sam continued. "The colonel saw me all dressed up and he got angry that I was going out with Jon. He asked me 'why him' and I said-" Cassie shot up to get more water as Sam burst into a crying fit again. Janet was beginning to get very worried. Sam was not a crier, not this much anyway. What had Jack done to her? Cassie came back with a pitcher of water and refilled Sam's glass. She sniffed, wiped her nose, and took a few swallows of the water. "I said...'He's not you'!" Janet's arms went around Sam as she pulled her close. Cassie, for once, was at a loss for words. She didn't know what she should do. She finally decided on placing a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder as she cried.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jon searched the entire base, even getting Teal'c involved. Teal'c was glad to assist, as he had become worried about Major Carter that morning. He called up to the parking garage and asked if she'd left. He was told that she had, an hour ago. Teal'c went to find Jon Niles and tell him.  
  
Jon called her house but she wasn't there. "Where would she go?"  
  
"Perhaps she went to Dr. Frasier's." Teal'c suggested.  
  
Jon called there and Cassie answered. "Is Sam there?" He asked.  
  
Cassie looked over at her mom, who was still cradling a crying Sam. Janet looked up and read her daughter's mouth. 'It's Jack.' She worded to her. Janet shook her head. Sam was in no condition to talk to Jack now. "No, sorry, she isn't. But if she comes by we'll tell her you're looking for her Jack. Gotta go now, bye."  
  
"Wait, I'm not-" Silence. With a sigh he hung up the phone. "She's not there, and Cassie thought I was Jack."  
  
"You are."  
  
Jon looked at Teal'c and decided not to go into how different he was from Jack. They tried Daniel's house but the phone was busy. "Must be online." Jon said.  
  
"Perhaps she does not want to talk to anyone right now." Teal'c said.  
  
The Jaffa was right. Sam was pretty shaken up, she probably just needed to be alone for a while. Jon nodded his agreement to Teal'c. "Doesn't make me less worried."  
  
"Nor me." They decided that they would wait for her in her lab, since that would be the first place she'd be at in the morning.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Sam!" Jack had yelled. Daniel jumped up out of his chair and rushed to the living room. Jack was asleep, sprawled out on the couch. "NO!" Jack shouted.  
  
Daniel leaned over the edge of the couch and shook Jack awake. "You were having a nightmare." He explained when Jack looked up at him, his eyes hazy.  
  
The short nap seemed to have sobered Jack a little and he sat up on the couch, holding his head. "How many did you let me have?"  
  
Daniel sat in the chair next to the couch. "Five. That was when you began to get really annoying."  
  
"I was that bad, huh?" Daniel gave him a look that said he wouldn't wish the evening on anyone, even Apophis. "What'd I say?"  
  
"Let's just say that the way you were going on about Sam, it's a good thing General Hammond wasn't there."  
  
Jack scowled, more at himself then at Daniel. Carter did have a way of getting to him. And she looked beautiful tonight. All dressed up to go out. With Jon. Another scowl. Jack hated him. He almost wished that Thor wouldn't help him. Almost. He wasn't that cruel of a man. Or was he? 


	6. 6

6/?  
  
Around midnight, long after Cassie had been sent to bed, Janet finally understood why Sam was crying. "I love him Janet." She'd confessed quietly. Janet wondered if she'd even said it out loud before then. "And Jon was going to be so great because he was, er, is Jack, but he's not my CO. But then I realized that he isn't Jack at all. He just smiles a bit like him, and he jokes a lot, but deep down, he isn't Jack. And I can never have Jack!" Sam wailed, again.  
  
Janet hugged her and rocked her gently. She was lucky in her love life. She simply didn't have one, and that was ok with her. Cassie was her life, and Janet was more then willing to dedicate her entire being to her daughter.  
  
A few moments later Janet realized that Sam had fallen asleep. She gently laid Sam down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet. After placing it over Sam's body, Janet turned off the lights and went to bed. It was going to be a rough day tomorrow, and Janet didn't have to be a psychic to know it.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Daniel and O'Neill both arrived at the same time as Dr. Frasier and Carter. The elevator ride down to the base was so full of tension the Daniel wanted to scream. He'd had no sleep the night before, and this day was going to be hell. Top it all off with the fact that Sam looked pale and her face was blotchy. He was worried about her, but he didn't dare tell her that with the looks she kept giving Jack when he wasn't looking. If Daniel was a magician he'd have been able to catch a bunch of daggers with his teeth.  
  
Carter went directly to her lab as soon as the elevator stopped. She avoided any contact with anyone, never looking up. Once in her lab she leaned against the cold wall and tried to gather her strength to get through the day. Maybe Thor would show up and get her mind off O'Neill.  
  
"Sam?" Jon's voice broke into her reverie. He looked worried.  
  
"Major Carter." Teal'c said, standing up from where he had been sitting on the floor. "Do you need assistance?"  
  
Carter sighed. "No, I'm fine, thanks." He was her friend, and there was no need to snap at him, Carter kept telling herself.  
  
"Sam, we've been worried. You left last night without saying goodbye." Jon said quietly. "And you look like hell."  
  
"Thanks. I had a rough night." She looked at him and felt horrible. She shouldn't have left without at least telling him. "I'm sorry for leaving, I just...had to go."  
  
"I've just never had a girl leave in the middle of a date before..."  
  
"Date? It was just dinner Jon." Before he could say anything General Hammond paged her. "Come on, it's probably about you." Carter left, followed by Jon and Teal'c.  
  
They were met by O'Neill and Daniel in the hall. "Jack." Jon said by way of greeting. O'Neill ignored him and looked over at Carter, concern seeping through him. What had Jon done to her?  
  
When they reached the gateroom they saw the general talking to Thor. "Look Thor, you said you'd fix him, but now he is aging too quickly." O'Neill said, cutting to the chase.  
  
Thor looked over at Jon. "He is merely becoming the age of when he was cloned."  
  
O'Neill gave him a blank stare. "He is catching up." Daniel interpreted.  
  
"Ah. Why didn't you tell us that he would do that?"  
  
"And why does it hurt?" Jon asked.  
  
"I was not aware that you did not understand what would happen." Thor said, answering O'Neill's question.  
  
Daniel answered Jon's, "It's probably just growing pains."  
  
"So, I'm going to be fifty in a matter of months?"  
  
O'Neill stared at Jon. He wanted to tell him that he wouldn't see another day if he didn't leave Carter alone, but he held his tongue.  
  
"And then will his aging slow down to normal pace?" Carter asked.  
  
"Yes." Thor answered.  
  
"Then that settles it. Jon's fine. Thank you, Thor, and sorry to have bothered you." With good-byes to everyone, Thor vanished. The general left to do some paperwork and Teal'c left to meditate. Daniel would have gladly left the threesome to their love triangle, but he was certain that if he weren't there, Jack would rip Jon a new one.  
  
"Then I guess you'll be leaving." O'Neill said to Jon.  
  
Jon ignored him and looked at Carter. "I guess."  
  
"Good, I'll help you pack."  
  
"I can get it, thanks." Jon said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Then I'll escort you out." O'Neill offered. He was ready for this guy to leave. The sooner he was gone, the sooner life would get back to normal. O'Neill cursed when he was paged to the general's office. "I'm sure you can find your way out." He really hated not watching the guy leave. Not waiting for an answer, O'Neill went to General Hammond's office.  
  
Daniel rubbed his eyes. He felt like he was about to fall asleep. "I..uh...have work to do." He lied. He was already imagining his bed as he walked to his room.  
  
"I can stay a little longer if you need to talk." Jon offered Carter.  
  
Carter looked into his brown eyes and almost burst into tears right there. Thankfully, she was able to control herself before making a fool of herself. "It's probably best if you don't." She answered, hating the look he was giving her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Carter nodded. She didn't need him there, confusing her. "Have a good life Jon." She said. She began to walk back to her lab when he stopped her by reaching for her hand. "Jon..."  
  
"Shhh. Just listen for a moment. I know I'm not Jack, and I never will be, but Sam, I love you."  
  
Carter closed her eyes. She did not need this. "You can't possibly know that." She said, her eyes still closed.  
  
"I can, and I do. I have all of his memories Sam. I've replayed scenes with you in them over and over again. I just wish that when I see you, in my mind, looking at him like you do, that you could, one day, look at me that way."  
  
She didn't know what to say. He loved her because of someone else's memories. She looked at him and wondered if they ever could develop a relationship. As she thought it O'Neill walked back into the gateroom. She looked from him to Jon. No, she could never love another man, not even one who looked like Jack. "I can't." She said quietly.  
  
As she was trying to make her escape Jon tried to keep her to him. "Sam...try."  
  
"Hey!" O'Neill shouted. He saw her trying to leave and Jon pulling her back to him. "Let her go!"  
  
"I was just talking Jack." Jon said, letting go of Carter's hand.  
  
"Why aren't you gone yet?" O'Neill asked, anger seething through him. This guy was not him, no matter if he had his DNA or not. "I told you to leave."  
  
"No, you didn't. And besides, you are not the first in command here."  
  
"Would you like me to get General Hammond to have you escorted out?" O'Neill asked. He didn't even notice that Carter had left the room while he was arguing with Jon.  
  
Jon looked around and sighed. Sam had left. "Fantastic!" He shouted. Jon started to leave the room but O'Neill stopped him. "I have to find her!"  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to you. When'd you get to be so obsessive?"  
  
"When I realized that you had lost the only woman you ever loved by not showing enough attention!"  
  
O'Neill couldn't stop himself. He threw a punch and felt Jon's nose break. That felt good. 


	7. 7

7/?  
  
A/N Just a quickie to tide you through until I can think of what exactly to do next. Please do R&R, and any ideas are welcome, as I may just use one.  
  
Dr. Frasier was frowning when O'Neill walked into the infirmary an hour later. She had set Jon's nose, and demanded that he stay on base until she was sure the bone would set right. After doping him up on pain medication she ordered O'Neill in to look at his hand. "Janet, I just punched the guy, not a wall."  
  
She knew that, and she also knew that he was perfectly fine, but she had an alternate agenda. "You don't look well Colonel."  
  
"It's called a hangover." O'Neill snapped. He sighed and apologized. "It's been a rough day." He'd spent the last hour listening to the general drone about how to treat guests, even if they are your clones.  
  
"Sam's not doing well either." Janet said quietly.  
  
O'Neill sat up straight on the medical bed he was sitting on. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's mentally and emotionally worn out Jack. You need to give her some space."  
  
"Why me? He's the one who was with her last night, and then he was harassing her earlier. I've never acted like that. Do clone's sometimes have a change in personality?"  
  
Janet nodded. "Life experiences can change a person. Since he hasn't gone through the same things as you, but only has a memory of them, it will affect him differently." She finished 'examining' his hand, then told him he was free to go. "Just, steer clear of Sam for a while."  
  
O'Neill looked over at his sleeping clone and silently cursed himself. He'd be gone now if Jack hadn't punched him. As soon as he was clear of the infirmary O'Neill made a beeline for Carter's lab. 


	8. 8

8/?  
  
Carter woke up on her bed from a deep sleep. She looked around the room and waited for her eyes to focus. She was home, in her house. She didn't even remember driving here. Carter looked at her bedside clock and wondered what woke her up. Then she heard it. Pounding. Hard, frantic pounding on her front door. She rubbed her eyes and rushed to the door, opening it quickly. There, standing before her, was her CO. He looked worried, angry, and annoyed. A look she'd seen many times, but this time it was directed at her. "Sir?"  
  
He waited for her to move over so he could come in, then when the door closed he stood staring at her. God but she was beautiful. "I have been worried sick Carter."  
  
"About what?" She asked, covering her mouth with a yawn. It was five in the afternoon and her nap left her almost as tired as she was before.  
  
"About you!" He said excitedly. "Nobody bothered to tell me that you asked to go home until I had searched the base for an hour and a half!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir. I thought Gen. Hammond would have told you." She went to her kitchen, knowing O'Neill would follow her.  
  
"Yeah, well, he didn't. And then, when I finally did find out, he wouldn't let me leave to check on you." O'Neill took the water Carter had offered him.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well." She said in an apologetic tone. She really didn't mean to worry him.  
  
"Are you better now?" His anger and annoyance had vanished once he'd vented; now all that remained was his concern.  
  
She nodded, lying. His being so close to her made her feel weak. "I've just felt a bit fatigued."  
  
"Were you sleeping?"  
  
Carter smiled at his guilty look. "I should have gotten up sooner anyway." There was a companionable silence, then Carter asked, "How's Jon?"  
  
O'Neill's jaw clenched. "Nursing a broken nose."  
  
"You didn't?" He smiled, nodding. He was proud of himself. Until he saw Carter frowning. "He said something he shouldn't have said." He tried to explain. "About Sarah." Carter's eyes flashed with something he didn't recognize, then she nodded. At least he hadn't hit Jon because of her. "And, of course, he was bothering you."  
  
"You shouldn't have hit him."  
  
"I got that talk from Hammond." O'Neill said. In order to change the subject he asked, "Have you got an aspirin? I've had the worst headache all day."  
  
She reached into one of cabinets and tossed the bottle to O'Neill. He took two, then tossed it back to her. He downed the pills, then debated on how to ask her the next question. Carter could tell that he wanted to day something, so she waited for him to speak. He looked down at the floor, then back at her. "What did you mean when you said, 'He isn't you'?"  
  
Carter stiffened, not ready to answer the question. She stared at him for a moment, then jumped when the phone rang. Thrilled to have a moment to think, she answered the phone. "I'm sorry, you have the wrong number." After hanging up the phone she paused before turning around to face him. She might as well tell him the truth, because he'd get it out of her somehow. When she turned to him he was studying her.  
  
"Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked. He knew that as he CO he shouldn't be saying things like that, shouldn't even be thinking them, but he had to say something. He thought he'd lost her when Jon came into the picture. While she didn't have anybody he wasn't worried about anyone taking her from him, but once Jon came back, O'Neill hated to think of having to watch the two of them together. Watching her face as it went from troubled to surprised, then back to troubled, O'Neill realized that he might have crossed that line, and upon doing so, he wasn't received like he expected to be. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."  
  
Carter sighed. "That's just it Sir. Jon was you, be he wasn't. I could hear stuff like that from him, I could even say it back, without worrying what it will mean tomorrow when we go back to work."  
  
O'Neill wasn't sure what she meant exactly. Was she saying that she wanted him to say it, or not? "Look Carter, I'm sorry for maybe ruining your evening with him. If he's who you want, I'll support you." Even if it kills me.  
  
She was shaking her head. "He isn't Sir."  
  
O'Neill watched her again. He was so confused. "You didn't enjoy your date with him?"  
  
"It wasn't a date, and we didn't go. We were going to, but I...left before we went anywhere."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I realized that he wasn't who I wanted."  
  
O'Neill studied Carter's stance. She was on the defensive, prepared for anything he would say. Not being much for words, but one for actions, O'Neill stepped closer to her and brought his arm around her waist. In one smooth motion he had his arms around her and he was kissing her. Soft, delicate kisses at first, because he wasn't sure of her reaction. But when her arms came around his neck and she parted her lips in response, O'Neill deepened the kisses, ravishing her lips as he explored her mouth. When they parted he held for a moment, gently rubbing his hands across her back. "God Carter, I thought I'd lost you there."  
  
Carter smiled against his chest. He'd called her Carter. Not Sam, not Major, but Carter. "You almost did." She confessed. She was about to give up on him. About to move on, if it was possible.  
  
O'Neill stepped back so he could stare at her. He gently ran his hand down her cheek. "I would have fought him to death."  
  
She grinned, knowing that he was telling the truth. She went back into his arms and relished the moment. Everything would work out, she had no doubt about it. Here, in her house with her arms around her CO, the man that she loved, Carter knew that she'd be ok. That everything would be ok.  
  
The End!!!! Hope ya'll enjoyed! 


End file.
